


10:33 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled with Supergirl after they prevented two bank robbers from fleeing.





	10:33 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled with Supergirl after they prevented two bank robbers from fleeing and stood for photos in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
